Fire Nation
The Fire Nation are a group of firebenders that are currently ruled by the Fire Lord, GIovoc. The group has 10 ranks that a player can be promoted to through exams or meetings. You must join the Roblox group and the Discord group to rank up. Fire Nation Roblox group: https://www.roblox.com/my/groups.aspx?gid=3048893 Discord code: XCE6hbH (must join to attend exams) Ranking System Fire Citizen.png|Fire Citizen Fire Trainee.png|Fire Trainee Fire Soldier.png|Fire Soldier Fire Veteran Soldier.png|Fire Veteran Soldier Screen Shot 2018-08-20 at 4.00.45 PM.png|Fire Corporal Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 10.17.15 PM.png|Fire Royal Procession Fire Captain.png|Fire Captain Fire General.png|Fire General Fire Prince:Princess.png|Fire Prince/Princess Screen Shot 2018-07-26 at 8.13.29 PM.png|Fire Lord Promotions go in order from Citizen to Trainee to Soldier to Veteran Soldier to Corporal to Royal Procession/Captain to General to Prince/Princess to Fire Lord. 1. Citizen to Trainee: Answer 3 out of 5 questions correctly about the Fire Nation. 2. Trainee to Soldier: Fight another Trainee to a 1 on 1 match the winner ranks up to Soldier, the match will contain 3 rounds, best 2/3. 3. Soldier to Veteran Soldier: Must be a Soldier for at least 2 weeks. 4. Veteran Soldier to Corporal: Must be at least level 250 in game. Fight another Veteran Soldier to a 1 on 1 match the winner moves onto the next part of the exam the match will contain 3 rounds, best 2/3. 2 winners from previous matches will fight a 1 on 1 match the winner of that match becomes a Corporal. 5. Corporal to Royal Procession: Must be max level in game. Fight another Corporal to a 1 on 1 match the winner moves onto the next part of the exam the match will contain 3 rounds, best 2/3. 2 winners from previous matches will fight a 1 on 1 match, the winner of that match moves onto the next part of the exam. The match will contain 3 rounds, best 2/3. Answer 10 out of 10 questions correctly about the Fire Nation. 5. Corporal to Captain: Must be a Corporal for at least 1 week. Must be active within the Fire Nation. Must have recommendations by the Generals, at least 3 Generals must agree on the promotion. 6. Captain to General: Hand picked Captains by the Fire Lord. 7. Any rank to Prince/Princess Finish all challenges given by the Fire Lord in hopes of getting picked. If the Fire Lord were to step down, or be removed/demoted as punishment, the Prince/Princess will become the new Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Ranks and Permissions Low Ranks Low ranks include Citizens and Trainees. Members of these ranks have no authority and are not allowed to participate in exams inappropriate for their ranks. Middle Ranks Middle Ranks include Soldiers, Veteran Soldiers, Corporals and Royal Processions. Soldiers, Veteran Soldiers and Royal Processions are allowed to guard exams in case other nations raid them. Corporals are allowed to guard exams and co-host them in case the High Rank hosting the exam cannot attend because of some issues, however Corporals cannot co-host Corporal exams. High Ranks High Ranks include Captains, Generals, Princes/Princesses and the Fire Lord. Members of these ranks are allowed to host exams and special events within the nation they serve. Category:Fire Category:Organisations